


Jumping High

by Dreaming_Writer



Series: Original One Shots [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, One Shot, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Writer/pseuds/Dreaming_Writer
Summary: "And you shouldn´t fear failing. Because I know you can jump high.”





	Jumping High

Jumping high

“What are you doing?”   
“Nothing.”  
“You are lying.”  
“Nothing at all.”  
“What were you going to do?”  
“Nothing of importance.”  
“Yeah, sure. And I´m your gramps.”  
“Then just go the fucking away, gramps!”  
“You were going to jump, weren´t you?”  
“Go and shitting care your own business, gramps!”  
“You were going and trying to end your life just like all the others.”  
“I wasn-“  
“Don´t. Lie. Ever. To. Me. Again. You were going to jump high from this stupid cliff just like all those idiots before you. You were going to try and kill yourself like all the others.”  
“Yeah and what if? What would you do? Try to stop me? Yeah, right. I would like to see you trying that, gramps. You would end up killing yourself, too.”  
“I guess. `cause if you would jump right now, I would probably jump right behind you just to try and save you. And then we would be both screwed.”  
“Why?”  
“So let´s just say no one of us will jump, okay?”  
“Why would you jump behind me?”  
“Because I know you couldn´t die knowing you would have caused my death.”  
“How would you know that?”  
“Because you´re human.”  
“And what´s the point in that?”  
“You wouldn´t jump now that I´ve warned you.”  
“You´re insane.”  
“I know. But I´m human.”  
“How would you know that?”  
“Because once I tried jumping high, too.”  
“You?”  
“Yes, me. I was the stupid kid who survived the cliffs years ago with only broken legs.”  
“But...But then you were just a kid!”  
“You´re just a kid, too. So think about it.”  
“You´re not much older than I am, gramps.”   
“Now I feel offended.”  
“You´re crazy. That´s it.”  
“I know the world is unfair. You can´t be always the most liked, the most beautiful, the cleverest or what the heck do I know. So yes, I´m crazy for finally knowing that.”  
“The world is bad.”  
“The world can be changed. Humans can change. But it needs other humans to do that in order to make the change. Try it yourself.”  
“I don´t know if I can do that, gramps.”  
“That is human. And you shouldn´t fear failing. Because I know you can jump high.”


End file.
